


A Matter of Trust

by sweettasteofbitter



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Divine Leliana, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettasteofbitter/pseuds/sweettasteofbitter
Summary: Cassandra wakes up next to Leliana, and thinks back on how she got there in the first place.





	A Matter of Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Mytha for helping me with my grammar questions!

It wasn’t often that Cassandra didn’t wake up in her own bed.

One time at Skyhold, she had ended up in the infirmary with a particularly severe laceration, the permanent proof of her visit running down her ribs. Another time she had woken up in the Inquisitor’s bed, a feverous sweat making her shirt stick to her back. She had been delirious, and only remembered the course of events because the Inquisitor had told her afterwards. She considered these cases the danger of her occupation, and so she was not as disoriented about them as she was when she woke up in expensive silken sheets that rubbed her skin the wrong way, realizing almost immediately she was as naked as the day she was born.

Cassandra could tell it was no longer dark outside: a ray of light came through the opening between the thick velvet curtains. The contrast between light and shadow made it easier to distinguish the sleeping figure next to her.

These were the Divine’s sleeping quarters. Divine Victoria’s inner sanctum. How had Cassandra ended up here anyway -  a place in which she had never belonged, but had stumbled into?

Memories of the previous night flooded her mind, heating up her face, the back of her neck, and various other places where Leliana had put her imploring, wandering hands. It had been so easy to make love to Leliana. Easy, though not simple – and perhaps it would never be.

In Leliana’s bed, in the half-dark of the early morning, Cassandra’s mind remained occupied with the same worries that had plagued her in the months that led up to the previous night. It felt wrong, skirting the edge of blasphemous, to desire the Divine, and even worse to act on these desires. But despite her initial attempts to stifle it, Cassandra could not deny the truth: she had wanted Leliana. Physically. Emotionally. And…she still did; one night had not been enough to quench her thirst. It was only the beginning of the satiation of her emotional bond with Leliana.

_It had started with Leliana’s invitation to her quarters, and talking while consuming appropriate – though not copious – amounts of wine. Although Cassandra had been aware of her own attraction towards Leliana, she had not been able to tell whether it was mutual, as they had been apart for many weeks and had exchanged a few letters that had not hinted at the existence of these feelings. But then Leliana had leaned forward as she licked her wine-dampened lips and touched Cassandra’s wrist, and Cassandra had closed her fingers around Leliana’s hand._

_“I trust you,” Leliana had said, but she may as well have said “I love you”._

_It had been such a candid confession that Cassandra hadn’t been able to help but listen to the quickening of her pulse and kiss her._

_Out of her leisurely robes, when most of the evidence of her devotion to the Maker had been not-so-carefully shed, the woman in front of her had been difficult to mistake for Divine Victoria. Angular shoulders and rounded hips, both scarred by life, her crooked middle finger that never quite set right and its sisters weaving through Cassandra’s. Old lovers meeting each other, even though they had never shared this degree of intimacy before. Leliana was so much more experienced, but after Cassandra had snuffed out the fire, every inch of Leliana had been more than willing in the darkness._

Cassandra studied the pale curve of Leliana’s shoulders, dusted with freckles. Lower, there were scars, old wounds neither forgiven nor forgotten. Cassandra’s first instinct was to reach out and soothe, so that her oldest friend would know that she had never been alone in this and would never have to stand in solitude ever again.

Leliana stirred as Cassandra shifted closer, her hair creating friction against the pillows.

“Just come here,” Leliana mumbled. Cassandra stiffened, feeling caught red-handed. She hadn’t realized Leliana was awake.

Cassandra pressed herself to Leliana’s back, her breasts flattened against Leliana’s knobbly spine. She was suddenly very much aware of just how naked they both were. Even though it did not embarrass Cassandra thoroughly, it was rather intimate to know that Leliana could feel the hair between Cassandra’s legs against her behind. Cassandra curled her arm over Leliana’s reclined form.

“ _Under_ the coverlet, Cassandra.” Leliana sounded entirely too amused. Cassandra grunted and wriggled her hand under the covers to rest against Leliana’s waist. And because she wanted to, she pressed a kiss against the back of Leliana’s neck. It was meant to be a simple gesture of fondness and appreciation, but Leliana hummed and pressed herself even closer to Cassandra. She covered Cassandra’s hand with her own and brought it up to her breast. Cassandra’s heart rate picked up. Leliana’s breast were small, yet so soft and sensitive – and so close to her heart.

“Leliana…”

“Too early? Were the rumors of you being a morning person false?”

“I was merely going to ask for how long you’ve been awake,” Cassandra huffed.

“A while.”

Cassandra rolled her eyes, but Leliana was a source of gravity. Completely defenseless against her pull, Cassandra put her lips to Leliana’s neck once more, and Leliana stretched against her in distracting, disarming ways. She did not urge Cassandra’s hand in any other directions, so Cassandra took this as an opportunity to engage in an exploration of her own. Cassandra did not want this to end; their devotion, their faith, and Leliana’s quiet whimpers in the shadows, bitten on her tongue as Cassandra brought her hand between Leliana’s legs.

“Leliana,” Cassandra said again, the passion in her voice making it rough as rock. Leliana did not respond with words, but Cassandra did hear her halted breath in anticipation, which gave Cassandra the courage she needed to continue, to say the words that meant so much more beyond their usual use: “I trust you too.”


End file.
